The Three Angels
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Two people from Mia's past comes back to LA. She finds out that one of them has two twin boys that turn out to be her brothers sons and he doesn't know. Soon after she gets dragged into a world of spies and things more intresting with fast cars.


**The Three Angels: Chapter 1:**

**(Here's another Fast and Furious fanfic. XD Hope you enjoy.)**

"Hey Dom! You got a new neighbor!" Jesse called out as he peered out the window.

Jesse was a young man with dark brown hair and eyes; he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and black boots. Suddenly, he heard the sound of boots behind him as he turned he saw Dom walking toward him. Dom was a muscular man with caramel skin, no hair with dark brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, with black wife beater and black boots. Dom stood next to Jesse and looked out the window to see a moving truck.

"Yeah, I can see that Jesse…" Dom stated, just as he was going to leave he suddenly heard the sound of a car. He turned and looked back out the window Dom instantly intrigued by the dark blue Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 with two white racing strips going across the front over the top and down the back.

Dom and Jesse noticed the passenger side door opened causing two young boys to jump out of the car once it had parked. Then the driver's side door opened, a young woman then stepped out and when she did Jesse whistled.

"She's hot…" he said with surprise.

Dom quietly agreed with him, the woman had black hair that was pinned back into messy bun; she wore a short white T-shirt with blue jeans and from what Dom could tell black tennis shoes.

Dom then turned to Jesse and said," Come on we have work to do."

Jesse looked at him before nodding his head and followed Dom back into the garage they didn't see the other car pulling up.

**(Across the road)**

"Anita! " A female voice called out from the car that pulled up.

Anita turned from her view of her sons playing a turned she noticed her friend sitting in her black 2007 Saleen Mustang.

"Christina, my friend you ready for work tomorrow?" Anita replied with a small smirk.

Christina gave her own smirk as she pulled up behind Anita's car before getting out. Christina Michaels was an African American woman with light brown hair that stopped at her lower back; her dark brown eyes were sparkling with mischievous. She wore a buttoned up light green shirt with the buttons unbuttoned showing off a good amount of cleavage and she wore long pants that showed off some of her thighs and wore strappy high heels.

"Aunty Christina!" Anita's sons, Gabriel and Michael, yelled simultaneously before tackling Christina into a hug.

Anita's sons were both twins, they were 6 years old. Her son Gabriel had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes with her cameral skin he got from her. He wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans and black Tennis shoes. Her son Michael was slightly darker then his brother, but he had black hair with the same dark brown eyes as his brother. He wore a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans and black Tennis shoes.

"Hey how are my favorite munchkins?" Christina laughed before getting down to their level and hugged them. As she let them go and got back up before she looked at Anita with a smile.

"Need some help unpacking?" she asked.

Anita smiled before nodding her head; soon the four of them headed inside and began to unpack.

**(4 hours later)**

Anita stretched as they all managed to put away the last of her stuff away, Anita then turned to her friend and children.

"How about we all go out to eat? My treat," Anita said with a smile as watched Christina, Michael and Gabriel jump up and yell," YEAH!"

Anita laughed, but stopped when she heard a knock on the door, she gave Christina a look before heading over to the door. As she opened the door a crack her eyes widened at the woman that stood in front of the door.

"Oh my god! Mia!" Anita squealed before pulling her into a hug.

Mia laughed as she hugged Anita, Mia had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes; she wore a black tank top with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"It's good to see you again, Anita." She replied once she let go of her.

"Come on in," Anita said with a smile as she stepped out of the way to let her in. As they headed into the living room Mia noticed the two children and was somewhat shocked by how they looked kind of like her brother.

"Looked what they cat dragged in," Anita said jokingly.

"Mia, how are you?" Christina asked before snapping Mia out of her moment of awe.

"I'm doing well," Mia replied with a smile before pulling her into a hug once they let each other go.

Anita then turned to Mia and gently pushed her two sons in front of her," Mia, these are my sons Gabriel and Michael Rivera."

"It's nice to meet you," they both said quietly.

"Why don't you guys go put on your shoes and get ready to go," Anita instructed as soon as they left Anita turned to them.

"We're heading out to lunch you want to come?" Anita asked.

"Sure why not? The guys are too busy playing with cars to care, hey, Anita I have a question? Who's the father?" Mia asked,

Anita froze at the question before letting out a sigh, "I'll tell you two, but you have to promise me that it stay in between us... And I hope you don't hate me for it, Mia… The father is Dom…"

"Wait a minute home girl. You got a piece of her hot brother?" Christina said with surprise in her voice.

"Look it was when you forced me to go drinking… the next thing I know is I am in a bed with Dom wrapped around me and I am naked…. So I left quickly and that's how it started…" Anita explained with sorrow.

Mia looked at Anita before pulling her into a hug and said," I can't hate you. I now have two awesome, Nephews. I won't tell Dom I'll leave that to you… just don't wait too long okay."

Anita smiled before hugging her back and said," I am happy."

"Mom, we're ready to go," Michael said with Gabriel in tow.

"Alright is everyone ready? Then lets' head out I am sure we are all hungry," Anita said with a smile as her sons yelled out in happiness rushing to the door. The three females laughed before following them out the door with smiles. As soon as they got out the doors and headed to the nearest restaurant not realizing that they were being spied on.

**(Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
